


All Tied Up

by NovaKitten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Reader, Bondage, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Monster!reader, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKitten/pseuds/NovaKitten
Summary: As a monster, people treat you as such; at least, a lot of humans do. You'd never expected to have a human as you're mate. Especially not a time-warping British one.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another Monster lemon! In this story, Reader-Chan is a shadow monster with tentacle powers; kind of like Slenderman.

Humans are cruel. You'd long since accepted that fact. You were a monster; a mutant. Even if you were a nice person, the humans didn't care. You were just another monster, and they treated you like one.

Even Overwatch had its racists. You'd always thought you'd be alone; then you met Lena.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" You asked, trailing a tentacle across her fair skin. The Brit lay naked in front of you, smiling gently.

"Of course, love. I trust you!" Lena gently stroked the tentacle in an attempt to calm you. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes.

"It's just... No one really.. And you're  _human_..." You clenched your claws, gripping the bedsheets tightly. Lena sighed.

"Love, you don't have to be scared. I love you, okay? I _know_ you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." 

You opened your eyes. Her smile got larger.

"Even if you are a monster, you've still got a heart, (Y/N). I won't judge you; I promise."

You lightly smiled back at her. You summoned a few more tentacles, the long appendages snaking over her body. The human woman giggled as you wrapped them around her arms, binding them above her head.

Two more tentacles went around her legs, spreading them. You gulped, some of your nerves returning. Lena watched you intently. You breathed deeply, sliding another tentacle across her cheek. She sighed as you covered her eyes, shivering at the touch of the cold appendages.

"Are you ready, Lena?" You asked, summoning a couple more tentacles. She nodded.

"Ready, love."

You pressed another tentacle against her lips. She took it inside her mouth, moaning slightly. Yet another one traced her nether regions, rubbing against her slit. She was already slightly wet from the anticipation. Gently, you slid it inside her.

Lena moaned around the phallus in her mouth. Your own breath hitched in your throat. Your tentacles were sensitive. Not quite as sensitive as you real genitals, but sensitive none the less. 

The human girl rocked her hips against you in a silent plea. Taking the cue, you began to slowly slide the tentacle in and out of her. Lena groaned, lightly tugging against her restraints. You growled quietly, tightening your grip on her limbs.

You withdrew the tentacle in her mouth, bringing it lower. Lena cocked her head to the side."Love? W-What are you doing?"

She gasped as she felt the tentacle pressed between her ass cheeks. You waited for any sign of discomfort in her body language. Seeing none, you gently pressed inside. 

Lena threw her head back."Fuck, (Y/N)!"

You growled again, thrusting the tentacle in harder. You pulled the tentacle away from her eyes, using it to caress her breast. You wanted a good look at her face.

The human girl's cheeks were flushed and red, her eyes glazed over with need. She was driving you crazy. You could feel your instincts surfacing. If you didn't calm down...

"Come on... L-Love.. Is that's... A-all you got..?" Lena moaned out. She could see your struggle in maintaining your control; she wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, you wanna play _that_ game, huh, Lena?" You purred, "Well, you asked for it..."

You snatched the tentacle out of her vagina. Her eyes widened slightly at your jerky movements. It was unlike you to be so rough. Lena had surfaced the Alpha inside you, and it wasn't going back in its box now.

You could feel the phallus pulsing at your waste, black as the rest of your shadowy figure, not quite a tentacle, but still not a dick. The human looked you in the eyes.

"I'm ready for you, (Y/N)..."

You positioned yourself in front of her, slamming inside of her wet pussy. She cried out, pulling hard against the tentacles holding her down. You knew subconsciously she was just egging you on, and you fucking loved her for it.

With all your hormones raging, your movements were erratic and sloppy. Lena didn't seem to mind, though, and bucked her hips in time with your thrusts. You began to feel close to the edge.

"L-Lena... I'm... A-ah, close!" You moaned out, your tentacles wrapping tighter around her. 

"Yes, love, give it to me!" The human yelled. That comment tipped you over. You bit down on her shoulder as you came inside her. 

The two of you lay there in silence for a moment."What were you so nervous about? That was great!" Lena asked, breaking the silence.

"I just didn't want to hurt you..." You whispered. "After everything they did to me.. I-I just..."

She placed a hand on your mouth, stopping you.

"(Y/N), you're in of the nicest people I've ever met. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Understand, love?"

You smiled softly at her."Roger that."


End file.
